


Apple of my...

by voughno



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bain is a middle child, Bard is the King of Dale, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Kíli/Tauriel, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, ten years after BOFTA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voughno/pseuds/voughno
Summary: Ten years after the Battle of the Five Armies and relations between the Kingdom of Dale and Erebor have never been better... Fili and Bain think so too, but for different reasons ;)
Relationships: Bain of Dale/Fíli, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the possibility and promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166461) by [hadrons_collide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide). 



“Uncle, what do you think of Prince Bain?” Kili asked slyly as the delegation from Dale approached.

Fili glared at his tactless brother. Despite this being the first official meeting of the kingdoms, the three Dwarves had had much contact with King Bard and his children. Thorin glanced suspiciously at Kili before answering.

“Well, I hardly thought it possible but the bairn has grown another foot taller.”

“Ah Uncle, he’s not a bairn any longer though, just turned twenty-six, didn’t he?” Kili continued.

“Twenty-seven actually.” Fili said before he could help himself, blushing furiously as the delegation steadily neared the entrance to the Halls of Erebor.

Thorin scoffed, clearly oblivious to the underlying conversation going on between his nephews. “You two didn’t even have beards at that age.”

“Kee, still doesn’t.” Fili muttered quietly as revenge and smirked as Kili punched his arm.

“King Thorin!” Bard announced once he got close enough, he paused and bowed his head. Bard and his heirs were all dressed in finery, although Fili could tell that they felt uncomfortable in it. Bain’s hair was an unruly mess, the winds had picked up as it was early spring and had thoroughly tousled it. Thorin returned the gesture and the Dwarves approached. After exchanging pleasantries Tilda remarked the absence of Bilbo, Thorin’s prince-consort, saying she would be sorry to miss an opportunity to discuss garden topics with the Hobbit.

“Not to worry, Princess Tilda. My brother and I will escort you to him.” Kili said. The three turned from the group, leaving Bain with his elder sister and Father. They took a few steps before Kili whipped around, “Coming, Prince Bain?” The Man looked to his Father as if to seek leave, but the two Kings were already engaged in other discussion, Sigrid nudged her brother with her elbow and smiled. Bain jogged slightly to catch them. He fell into step next to Fili. Kili led them further into the mountain and the air grew quite cool as they headed towards the Eastern side.

“You seem to have recovered well from your birthday celebrations.” Fili said, with a laugh after they had passed the dining halls. He glanced up at Bain to catch a fervent blush over his cheeks, Kili also noticed the blush, choked, and coughed. Fili stammered, “I mean your hangover was quite nasty.”

Bain chuckled, “That it was, I’m sure it was that liquor _you_ gave me, Kili.”

“You’re just a lightweight, brother.” Tilda piped up. The Dwarves roared with laughter. Bain pouted indignantly, he knew it was true, but for his little sister to say it right to his face was just embarrassing.

“Yeah, you know what Uncle says, you should never underestimate Dwarves. Especially if you’re trying to outdrink us.” Kili said.

“I’m not very likely to do that.” Bain said quietly so only Fili could hear, then proceeded to shoo off his sister and Kili. “Aren’t you supposed to be learning about seasons or something?”

Tilda gave Bain an unimpressed look, disgusted with his terrible knowledge of botany. Nevertheless, she noticed the somewhat intense tension now filling the air and turned to leave with a raised brow.

Kili and Tilda hurried off down the halls towards the library, Kili turned to give Fili a wink which was countered with a rude hand gesture.

Bain laughed again as he and Fili turned to face each other. Bain’s eyes swept slowly over Fili as they admired each other, he smirked as Fili’s flush returned seemingly with a vengeance. Fili stepped forward so their chests brushed. “Are you just going to look at me all day, Bain?” He took another step forward, eyes gazing up at the taller man. “Or are we perhaps…” Fili once again took a step, crowding Bain against a pillar and raised his hands to splay across his chest, “Going to fuck?” He finished quietly, keeping hid eyes locked on the Man’s.

Bain’s breath hitched and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Fili grinned, stretched up onto his toes and caught Bain’s mouth with his own. Bain came alive at the kiss, his hands reaching into Fili’s dirty blond curls massaging his skull with one hand and cradling his neck with the other. Fili groaned into the kiss and pressed his body further into Bain’s, he felt something press against his upper hip and smiled.

“I will always delight in how quickly you rise to any occasion.” Fili broke off the kiss and moved his mouth to Bain’s neck.

Bain let out an open-mouthed groan. “I love it when you talk, but I’m seriously wondering what it’s going to take to shut you up, Fee.”

Fili had reached the collar of Bain’s leather overcoat and was making quick work of the buttons, once finished he pushed it back off the Man’s shoulders and started on his shirt. “You know what it’s going to take.” He replied and yanked Bain’s shirt from his trousers. Fili could feel the irresistible warmth of being near Bain, he paused his ministrations just to glance up at Bain again. He was rewarded with a sight, Bain’s hair still mussed, head tilted back ever so slightly, lips parted heaving breaths coursing out and a heady flush that reaching down over his chest. The human was debauched all from a few words, kisses and being half-dressed. Fili felt giddy.

“You mentioned fucking instead of just staring…” Bain raised an eyebrow and began unlacing the ties of Fili’s coat. The Man quickly opened the front of the Dwarf’s shirt and lightly dragged his nails down the front of his chest, feeling every ridge of corded muscle and practically salivating at the thought.

“Then take me.”

Bain looked surprised. “Here? Where anyone could walk in?”

Fili nodded; his mind slightly addled by pleasure. “Surely there’s a cupboard around? I wouldn’t want to spoil your honor in front of your people, my Prince.” Bain pulled Fili’s hair to the side and began laving kisses on his neck. The tickle of Fili’s beard against Bain’s cheek left him frazzled.

Fili laughed breathily, “How very romantic of you, offering to spoil my honor in a cupboard,” Fili took a haggard breath as Bain’s teeth scraped his collarbone, “Besides, I’ve spoiled your honor in bed, outside, in the training grounds, in the kitchens and you’ve spoiled mine in all those places too. I do enjoy a good spoiling.” Fili groaned at the sight of Bain falling to his knees in front of him.

“I’ll do my best then.” Bain said and began unlacing the ties of Fili’s trousers. He quickly finished with the ties and pulled the trousers down to his mid-thigh. Fili sighed as his cock sprang free and gently slapped his lower abdomen. “We should switch places; you’ll never be quiet now.” Bain murmured and then licked a long thin stripe up the underside. Fili let out an over exaggerated moan that echoed possibly three times before disappearing down the hallways. Bain knew the Dwarf would be smiling at his own little joke and so, promptly took him into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more coming so don't fret!  
> Obviously I am not Tolkien, as he is a coward who would never write a gay smut fanfic, so I do not own any of these characters. Also I don't care for researching so there will be inaccuracies <3 oh to be perfect  
> Some important details too: in the movies I picked Bain as 16/17 years old so this is set 10 years after that and I won't insult your intelligence by explaining it further for you. Also I thought this might have been an obscure ship but when I saw only two fics I was so sad. This is me remedying that, you're welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili groaned even louder, his knees trembled and threatened to give out. Bain laughed around the prick in his mouth, eliciting another groan from Fili. Bain’s tongue swirled and laved the head thrice before taking the entire length in. Bain took hold of Fili’s hips as they began to thrust forward, he withdrew the cock from his mouth, it was dripping with spit and looked up through his lashes at the Dwarf above him. Fili frowned in protest. “Don’t be so hasty, dear Dwarf.” Bain said in a sing-song voice. Fili grunted in frustration.

“Don’t be such a tease, Bain.” Bain smiled and began pressing kisses to Fili’s lower stomach. His hips rolled forward to find any kind of friction and Fili gasped as his cock brushed against Bain’s beard. Fili started panting, quickly becoming overstimulated from the warm and sweet kisses and the harsh scratches of a beard on his prick. He threaded his fingers through Bain’s hair and yanked his head upwards to meet his eyes.

“Just fuck me, _please_.” He growled.

“I cannot here, Fee. Not standing up anyhow.”

“Why?”

“I’d certainly fall over from the pleasure of your fine arse.” Bain laughed. It took a moment for Fili’s brain to understand the words, but once it had he sunk to his knees mirroring the Man.

“You’ll just have to lay down then, while I do all the work _again_.” He teased and kissed Bain slowly. Bain groaned and snaked a hand to Fili’s moist cock; he gave a few quick tugs. Fili got the message and with shaking fingers he unlaced Bain’s trousers. He swiftly stripped them down, salivating at the sight of Bain’s rosy and erect cock. Bain shivered and caught Fili’s mouth, his slipped his tongue in and traced every tooth. He pulled back suddenly.

“Fili, what am I supposed to stretch you with?” Concern gathered in the middle of his brow. Fili grinned and turned to find his coat that had been trickled out of. He rifled through a pocket and found a small pot of oil.

“What happened to not underestimating Dwarves?” Fili laughed. He pulled his legs from under himself and sat on the cool tiled floor, passing the pot to Bain. He rested one foot on the crook of Bain’s shoulder and leant back on his hands. Bain stared hungrily. He opened the pot and slicked a finger before replying.

“I simply underestimated how badly you want it.” He eased a finger in up to the first knuckle and stopped. Fili’s eyes fluttered at the warm burn.

“Always, always.” He muttered, then Bain pushed in further.

“I’ll hardly be surprised if you said you wanted to fuck on your mountains of gold.” Bain added and began moving his finger slowly.

The mental image had Fili arching his back. Bain gently brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves and Fili took a sharp breath. “More,” Fili asked weakly, “More,” He said, voice stronger this time. Bain slicked another finger, and pushed in.

“I bet you’d even take me on the throne.” Fili’s eyes snapped open both with pleasure and surprise. “You’d sit of course, and _I_ would do all the work.” Bain crooned, he knew that Fili was losing himself in the words, sensations and images being conjured in his mind. He moaned as Bain’s fingers brushed that special spot again. Bain kept pumping for a moment.

“Bain…” Fili grunted, he was utterly wrecked, blond hair stuck to his forehead, his moustache braids swung lightly with the back-and-forth motion of Bain’s fingers. Bain’s eyes glittered at the sight and he added a third finger. Fili’s needy moans and grunts echoing again. “Bain… talk.” Fili’s eyes met his.

“So needy Fili. I’ll ride you so hard you can’t even form a sentence. Till you’re so hot and ready that you’ll scream when you cum.” Fili grunted with every thrust of Bain’s fingers. “But that’s not all… I’ll kneel and worship your entire body. I’ll be so hard it hurts but you won’t let me cum.” Fili was mewling now, his toes flexing against Bain’s shoulder. “And I can’t disobey my king.”

“Please, please, please…” Fili breathed. Bain removed his fingers and gave Fili a moment to catch his breath. Fili heaved his breaths and got on all fours, he leaned over Bain his prick straining magnificently. Bain smiled innocently.

“Please, what?”

“Lay down so I can ride you.” Fili barked.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Bain leaned back and let out a quiet yelp. Fili looked alarmed.

“What?”

“The floor’s fucking cold.” Fili laughed and crawled closer. He poured a generous amount of oil onto his palm and slicked Bain’s cock roughly in one motion. Bain moaned; his prick so hard it hurt. His hips jumped up into Fili’s tight fist. Fili positioned himself above Bain, raised his hips and then completely sheathed Bain’s cock inside him. They both groaned loudly. Fili’s eyes rolled back into his head as he sat atop Bain’s pelvis for a moment, enjoying the full feeling. Then he began to move. Raising his hips slowly, swiveling them and them slamming back down. He braced his hands on Bain’s chest.

“Oh, Fili. Don’t stop!”

Fili grinned and clenched as he rose again. He leant forward and experimented with differing angles as he dropped down, a sickening slapping sound dancing around the halls. Then the blunt head of Bain’s cock found just the right spot and all Fili could see were stars. Fili ferociously bounced atop Bain, the sounds of skin slapping, and moaning became louder and more frenzied. Bain batted Fili’s hands away from his chest so he could reach his cock. He made sure to coordinate the strokes to each time Fili dropped himself onto his cock and their orgasms approached together. Both crying out in pleasure they came.

Bain stared lovingly at Fili as he slowed his riding, instead swiveling his hips minutely. The Dwarf was flushed a warm rosy pink and his eyes shined blue. Finally, he pulled off with obscene squelching noises and collapsed on the floor next to Bain. They laid there for many minutes catching their breath, their heads touching, and hands intertwined. Fili brought Bain’s hand to his mouth and licked his spend off his fingers and his wrist. His eyes flickered to meet Bain’s.

“Keep doing that and we’ll have to go again.” Bain warned and Fili’s chest rumbled with laughter. Once Fili had finished licking and placing delicate kisses to each knuckle bone he sighed.

“I suppose we should get cleaned up.” He murmured. He stood and felt a cool slide of cum on the inside of his thighs. He loosely laced up his trousers and then held out a hand to help Bain up. Bain took it and Fili pulled him up, so they stood chest to chest once more. He reached up to give him a kiss before placing a hand on the back of Bain’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “That was so good, I don’t think I can do anything for the rest of the day.” Fili sighed.

“And yet we still have to tour the markets and mines and orchards, oh and don’t forget the banquet.” Bain reminded him. The pair re-buttoned each other’s shirts and coats. Fili took Bain’s hand and led him to the baths.

They were so close when they heard laughter behind them. “There you are brother!” It was Kili. “I thought perhaps you and Bain had gotten lost in the mountain.” He said and walked quickly to catch up to them, his eyes darting from their pink faces to their clasped hands. “Haven’t been getting up to anything naughty, I hope.”

Fili swore he was going to kill his brother, but he did immensely enjoy the look on Bain’s face. “Of course, not brother, just discussing how well our kingdoms get along.” Fili replied but continued smiling at Bain. Kili quirked an eyebrow.

“It was a very intense discussion,” Bain said quickly in explanation before slowly edging down the hallway with Fili in hand, “Anyhow, shouldn’t you be with Bilbo and Tilda?”

“They wanted to take a turn about the gardens.”

“Well, we best be off Kili, got lots of…” Bain rushed his words to shoo off Kili, “Discussing,” Fili supplied.

Bain tried to contain a smile, “Yes, discussing to do.”

The pair hurried off and left Kili behind. He really was terribly bored without Tauriel. He turned and walked back to the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are the meaty middle of the smut sandwich fic. Also idk what my thing is for talkative sex but it's fun ok. Also my first smut so go easy pls. Third part should be coming soon


End file.
